Bleach: Ketsurui: Second Hollow Supression!
The threat a second time Dyan was sitting on top of a building on the outskirts of Karakura Town. It was night and the moon was full. He was carrying a large elegant cleaver in his hand, staring intently at it. "What's up with this...?" He muttered. "The colors...the reiatsu... Is this supposed to happen?" He gripped the blade. "Getsuga Tenshō." He heard the Hollow's voice and saw the flash of light as if he was there. But where did that flashback come from? "Dammit.." Dyan thought. "Why is this happening so soon after my battle with Zangetsu-san?!" He sighed again. "I can always go and ask him. That seems to be the only way I'm gonna get an answer to this." He closed his eyes. Better now than never. It was black for a moment, and it cleared to reveal his inner world. The forest was still lit by the moon and the grass was as soft as ever under his feet. He breathed in the cool air and sighed. "Yo." Dyan turned around swiftly, alerted to the voice he knew so well. "You!" Dyan hissed at the sight of his Inner Hollow standing before him, a smirk on his face. "Now, why would you be here?" The Hollow said in a falsely concerned voice. "Didn't ya get the power you craved so much?" "Where's Zangetsu-san?" Dyan asked, ignoring the Hollow's questions. "Zangetsu?" Hollow Dyan asked, his voice echoing and his smirk widening. "Now, when you say Zangetsu...are you referring to the blade in your hand...or the one..in mine?" He reached for the blade on his back and the black bandages on it fell off and shrunk down to cover only the tang. "Not this again!" Dyan groaned. "I don't have time for your bullshit! Tell me where Zangetsu-san is!" "Beat me and I'll tell ya!" Hollow Dyan said, vanishing and appearing in the air above Dyan. He was moving down fast, his blade aimed to cut Dyan in half. Dyan immediately drew his own blade, and slammed it upward to meet with the Hollow's. The two large metals clashed, created a flash of sparks. "Fine! You want me to beat you again!? Let's roll bastard!" "Alright!" The Hollow put the strength on Dyan, forcing him back with relative ease. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Dyan cried, but instead of firing a large crescent or energy blast, he fired a small bullet of energy that cracked like thunder. "Not a chance!" Hollow Dyan swung the flat side of his blade at the energy bullet, sending it back at Dyan, hitting him square in the chest. Moving fast, Hollow Dyan charged at Dyan, his blade gleaming in the moonlight. "Getsuga Tensshō!" He cried, releasing a massive wave of black energy with green outline at Dyan. "Shit!" Dyan thought, and he swung his blade into the Getsuga Tenshō. The energy split as his blade connected with it, spiraling off to either side of him. "Well, you're timings gotten better, I'll give ya that." The Hollow said, his smirk not fading. "But it'll take more than that to beat me this time 'round, partner." His voice came from behind Dyan, who spun around just in time to block the Hollow's attack with his own blade. The Hollow swung down with great strength, sending Dyan falling to the ground below. Hollow Dyan pursued him, appearing next to him. He gripped Dyan's arm and threw him straight over the lake and into a nearby Wollemia. Hollow Dyan appeared above him through the use of Flash Step. "Ready to quit?" "Not a chance." Dyan said, getting up and lifting his blade in front of him.. "I'll show you I'm not done yet." Hollow Dyan descended to the ground and pointed his blade in front of him as well. "You never did know when to quit, partner." Their energies began to rise. "BANKAI!" Round Two Black-green and white-red energies shot up as their owners entered Bankai state. When the smoke cleared, the two were standing in identical poses, their Bankai's having been activated. Dyan looked at it. "This Bankai...it's different from before." His sword while maintining the daitō with black blade, had changed, it's the manji now in it's abstract stick-like in appearance. He also had a black glove on his hand, which his blade seemed to be connected to, and the right arm was sleeveless, his Bankai chain wrapped around that arm. Hollow Dyan's appearance was exactly the same, though white. Dyan and the Hollow took off towards each other with Flash Step, their blades clashing. They both let loose Getsuga Tenshō blasts as they forced past each other. Dyan gripped his blade. "Getsuga Tenshō!" He cried, launching a blast of black energy with deep green outline at Hollow Dyan. The Hollow extended his hand and caught it. "What the hell?!?" Dyan thought as he witness his Inner Hollow crush his Getsuga Tenshō effortlessly. "I'll show you a real Getsuga Tenshō." The Hollow said, raising the white blade up. "GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" He called out the attacks name, and a laugh escaped his mouth at the same time. He swung his blade down, releasing a massive blast of white energy with red outline. Dyan raised his blade to block it, but the blast pushed him back anyway, and Dyan's armed became slack as the blast enveloped him. When the light cleared, Dyan was bleeding and he looked exhausted. "You really are pathetic." Hollow Dyan said, jumped over in front of Dyan. "You come in here, concerned because your blade changed it's freakin' design. Zangetsu ain't gonna help you with everythin'." The Hollow said. "But since you're here, I'm gonna do what I failed to last time. Defeat you and take your body and power for myself." Dyan blinked twice and jumped back. "Like hell I'm going to let that happen!" Dyan said, swinging his blade up, and firing 100 black needle-like rods into the air. "Getsurame!" He cried, swinging his blade down. The needles became still for a moment and then rained down on Hollow Dyan. He started to move with a flash step, but Dyan sent a good dozen his way, but he moved, and they barely grazed him. "Close but no cigar." The Hollow said, chuckling. He gripped his blade and charged at Dyan, appearing under him and swinging his blade. Dyan jumped back, and Hollow Dyan raced past him, until he rapidly changed direction, torpedoing down at Dyan. "Tch!" Dyan's blade began to glow black and green and he swung it up at Hollow Dyan, and the Hollow felt his blade shake for a moment. However, merely mimicking what Dyan was doing, his blade glowing white and red. Once again he pushed Dyan back and then launched the Getsuga from his blade at Dyan. Dyan let loose the Getsuga from his own blade and it collided with Hollow Dyan's. Though it was soon overcome, it gave Dyan a chance to escape. Dyan gripped his blade. He couldn't win. That last time, he had won buy pure luck. He did have one move that he could beat this guy down with thought. But Zangetsu's warning... However, a gut feeling was telling him it was alright. In this world..he could use it and not face it's consequences. His body began to be covered in black and green energy as his facial expression grew more serious. "I'm growing tired of this. It's time I tried out that Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō." Hollow Dyan began to glow in white and red energy. "Alright, if ya wanna end this so bad." He said, cackling. They both became enveloped in their energies as their transformations occurred. Sayonara Both combatants were in near identical forms once again. Dyan’s hair was now waist-length. Green bandages has formed around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. Black reiatsu with a green outline was emanating from his body, mostly focused around his right arm. Hollow Dyan's appearance was overall similar, only everything was white, aside from the reiatsu, which was white with red outline. One blade form in each of their hands, black and white. It was all about who struck first now. "MUGETSU!" They gripped their blades and large veils of black and white energy collided with each other. Dyan's overcame the Hollow's and Hollow Dyan was enveloped in the darkness. The darkness dissipated up into the sky as Dyan looked down on his inner Hollow. His bandages shattered and his longer hair faded away as the Inner Hollow's did the same. "Shit.." He spat. "It looks like...you've won yet again." He chuckled for a moment as he began to fade. "Seems like I have no choice but to acknowledge your power. You probably won't see me again." Dyan's eyes widened at that. Was he telling the truth? "Remember what I told you earlier. Zangetsu won't be around to help you with every little problem. You'll have to learn to fend for yourself. Sayonara...Partner." The End